In Hiding: The Dursleys
by Boque
Summary: The Dark Lord is rising and the Order and its younger members must go into hiding. Where better than a muggle home? With a certain Dudley Dursley? DG, BHr
1. Default Chapter

**_Title_**: In Hiding: The Dursleys

**_Rating_**: PG-13 to R

**_Summary_**: The Dark Lord is rising and the Order and its younger members must go into hiding. Where better than a muggle home? With a certain Dudley Dursley?

**_Pairings_**: Ginny/Draco, Hermione/Blaise, Ron/Luna.

* * *

**Chapter One **- The Worst News Ever

Harry stood up, anger flashing through his eyes. He obviously didn't like the new idea that Dumbledore had concocted. "You've got to be joking!" he yelled, gaining the attention of every member of the Order in the room. His hair was in its usual messy glory, his green emerald eyes just begging for this all to be a prank. He was wearing a regular sweater, compliments of Molly Weasley. His plain jean s hung loosely off his hips, mainly because the pants were previously owned by his overweight cousin, Dudley.

Dumbledore sighed sadly. "I am sorry, Harry," he said in his usual tired voice. "But, this is the only way to make sure you are all protected."

"But … but … Professor!" protested Ron, spluttering with his words. "You can't send us there! Those muggles are simply evil! They won't even consent to it!" His red hair was also a grimy mess, sticking out in different places. He was in his Chudley Cannons shirt and a pair of black slacks that Charlie had bought him last Christmas.

Hermione, who was sitting in shock, nodded hastily. "They -- They'll … They'll try and kill us!" she retorted, making a sound of disbelief.

Professor Snape, who was standing beside Dumbledore, rolled his eyes. "Seriously, Potter," he spat. "They are a bunch of muggles. Surely, you are not afraid of magic-lacking people?"

Harry glared daggers at him then turned back to Dumbledore. "How are we supposed to survive with them _without _our wands? That's the only way I can get what I want over there! I can't stay there, Professor! I only spend three months a year there and I do not want to spend anymore!" he bellowed, his heart racing. He certainly didn't want to stay at the Dursleys for the remainder of the school year _and _for the rest of the summer. That was complete and utter torture. Not even the greatest wizard could outlast such a monstrosity.

Ginny sat quietly with her parents, not saying one word. She really had no say in the situation. She was only the small age of sixteen, she wasn't even legal yet. She knew of the horrible things Harry's guardians did, but didn't complain, for it wasn't in her position. Her hands folded over her lap, Ginny fiddled her thumbs, afraid to meet a certain someone's stare. She was wearing a casual denim skirt, just reaching above her knees. Her tank top was a bright yellow color, pink flowers floating all over it. Dumbledore had told them all ahead of time to change into muggle clothing, for they would be leaving for their hiding place soon enough. Ginny's hair was curly, reaching up to her elbows. She didn't really like to do much with it. It was just hair to her.

"Harry," Dumbledore said wearily. "I know of your current, shall I say, problem, with the Dursleys, but this is my decision. I will not go back on it."

"Who will be going?" piped in Ron, sulking in his chair. He was seated in front of Dumbledore's desk and in front of his brothers, who were standing behind him.

Dumbledore looked around the room and answered, "Everyone in this room who is seventeen and younger."

"What?!" screeched a voice.

Harry spun around and found his enemy, Draco Malfoy, standing up gracefully, his face etched in absolute incredulity. He was suited in all black; a black sweater and black wash pants. His hair was let loosely off his scalp, hanging into his eyes and forehead. "I am not staying at some _muggle _home," he snapped furiously.

Hermione stood up and faced him. "What's wrong with staying at a muggle home?!" she countered, crossing her arms over her chest and huffing.

He glowered at her. "You actually want to stay at _their _house? I've heard of the lot. Maniacs they are. I don't see how Potter can deal with the bunch," he said smoothly.

"We all know they're crazy, Malfoy," stated Hermione. "It's not like their my favorite people, but if Dumbledore sees that its right, then its right."

Draco opened his mouth to protest, but his best friend stood up and placed his hand on his shoulder. His dark blue eyes calm and smooth, he said in a composed voice, "Mate, leave it be. If the Order thinks its right, then its right. We can't change this. We _chose _to do this. Don't go back on your word now."

Gritting his teeth, Draco smashed his body into his chair and stared crossly at the ground. His breathing was agonizingly slow, showing that he was rather mad and obviously annoyed with the whole situation.

Blaise sat down next to him, earning a grateful stare from the trio. He nodded curtly and continued to listen to what Dumbledore was saying before he was rudely interrupted.

"I am sorry," the old man said somberly, "this is my decision. And I have decided that it is right. You will all be protected at this home. None of you will be hurt."

Harry swallowed and looked around the room. He found Hufflepuffs, Susan Boones and Hannah Abbot shift around uneasily, not really knowing who these "Dursleys" were. Harry felt extreme pity on their loyal souls, for he knew Dudley and his relatives would surely make their summer hell. He averted his gaze to Terry Boot and Luna Lovegood who were talking animatedly about muggles and how they do the most outrageous and ingenious things. He shook his head at them, pitying the way they spoke highly of the muggles. Harry thought muggles were normal, considering he thought he was one for twelve years of his life, but the three muggles he lived with, were the most horrifying in the world. They were loud and obnoxious, nitpicking at every little thing. Their rather large home was filled with pictures of their pig son, Dudley, who would, on occasions, go off into the park corner and smoke with his cronies. Looking back at Dumbledore, he sighed at how ridiculous this whole proposal was.

"As I said," Dumbledore sat down in his grand chair, "all teenagers under the age of seventeen in this room will be boarding with the Dursleys for the summer." Pushing his glasses farther into his face, he scanned the room quickly and added, "The following who will be going are, Harry Potter." Harry flinched and sat down grumpily, his face expressionless and his heart sinking into his stomach. "Ronald Weasley," Ron, who looked equally sullen, pouted in his chair, his legs stretched out lazily and his hands at his sides. "Hermione Granger," She slammed down into her chair and huffed, lifting up her chin in indignation. "Luna Lovegood," Luna smiled widely and shook with excitement. "Terry Boot," Terry simply shrugged carelessly and proceeded to line the carpet with his foot in a very bored fashion. "Susan Boones," Susan sighed heavily, her eyes flooding with fatigue. "Hannah Abbot," Hannah bit her lip and folded her hands together, looking to the floor uncomfortably. "Draco Malfoy," A scowl was heard throughout the room, apparently coming from Draco's direction. "Blaise Zabini," Blaise stared blankly at the headmaster, his eyes fixated with pure determination. "And Ginny Weasley." Ginny licked her lips and squirmed in her chair. "You will be leaving as soon as possible. Have you all packed your things?"

A series of "yes" and nods waved throughout the room, everyone looking enormously tired and weary. "Tonks?" called Dumbledore.

Soon, the now blonde haired girl came striding up, a smile flitted on her face. "Albus?" she asked sweetly. She changed her appearance to a rather beautiful one. Her hair was erupted in fat curls, cascading down to her knees. It was a dark blonde color, tinting with a hint of brown. She was dressed in a white button up shirt and a pair of regular jeans.

"I would like you to escort the ten children to Privet Drive," he said kindly, gesturing to the brooding teenagers in the room.

Tonks looked apprehensive. "Sir, I was listening to the whole conversation and I must say, how will all these kids fit into the home? I thought it only accommodated a family of six," she asked, her voice ringing throughout the room.

Harry's eyes flashed in hope. He didn't want himself, or anyone for that matter, to ever room with the Dursleys. They were overly neat and always had to have things in order.

"Mundungus has already bewitched the house to lodge all the students. It may not look big from the outside, but in once you step in, it is much more capacious," he answered calmly, emitting a few more moans and groans. He took off his glasses and heaved a sigh. "They will be spending three months and fifteen days in that home. It's not necessary for us to watch them, for they will be well protected. No one will even think to find them at this muggle home."

Tonks nodded in understanding. "And how will we be getting there, Sir?" she asked seriously, leaning in on the desk and watching him in concentration.

"I suggest you take muggle transportation. The floo gates have been closed and it is too risky to be apparating with them when they are not of age. Do you know how to drive a car?" he asked, hilarity in his voice.

No one knew why, but Dumbledore seemed particularly taken with the whole strategy. He acted as if he did it more for his amusement then rather for their protection. His eyes were glittering with delight as a growl sounded through the room, yet again coming from Draco Malfoy. Snape, who didn't look any different, had a large smirk on his lips, his eyes narrowed in laughter.

"Actually, Sir, I don't. I do suggest that Arthur join along. He knows of these contraptions," she replied subtly.

Dumbledore cleared his throat. "Arthur?" he called.

Mr. Weasley stood up from the couch from right beside Ginny. Mrs. Weasley, who was seated on the other side of Ginny, inhaled. "Albus?"

"You will accompany them to Surrey," Dumbledore said gently. He stared around the room and announced, "The meeting is done."

Pops were heard around the room, people disappearing in a second. Soon, the only people present was Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Draco, Blaise, Susan, Hannah, Luna, Terry, Mr. Weasley and Mrs. Weasley.

Mrs. Weasley sniffled a little and pulled Ginny into a huge embrace. "Oh, love," she soothed. "I'll miss you so much. You and your brother."

Ginny rolled her eyes and hugged her mother back, her lungs starting to collapse as her mother squeezed tighter. Mrs. Weasley continued her little renegade, hugging Ron, Harry and Hermione. She cried a little, causing Draco to laugh silently with Blaise hitting him on his shoulder, muttering, "This is no time for fun and games!"

Letting out a stressful sigh, Ginny shot up off the couch and picked up her trunk, waiting for Dumbledore's cue. She watched as everyone else did as she did, lugging around their trunks and standing by the office door. Closing her eyes in frustration, she leaned against the wall and thought about what was happening. She hasn't really said anything during the whole chat, but it didn't matter. She would be safe. Safe from any harm that could come to her from Voldemort, from Death Eaters and from anyone else who would want to harm her.

Her eyes still fluttered close, she felt a hand travel down her arm and into hers, entwining the fingers together in support. She opened her eyes slowly and smiled. "You okay, Ginny?" asked a very concerned Harry, his eyes staring directly into hers.

"I'm quite fine, Harry," she replied quietly.

He gave her a lopsided smile and swung their interlaced hands back and forth, also bored from all the commotion.

Ginny felt something eerie about, as if she was being stared at. Being the paranoid girl she was, she spun her head around and narrowed her eyes. Brown met silver and the world seemed to collide. Feeling her heart beat wildly in her chest, Ginny continued to stare into the orbs of gray and white in the eyes of her brother's enemy. She could sense anger, jealousy and lust overflowing in his pupils. His eyes flashed in irritation as they snapped to where her hand lay in Harry's palm. She followed his gaze and immediately snatched her arm back, causing Harry to look at her in confusion. "You alright there, Sis?" he asked kindly, rubbing her shoulder with the hand she was once holding. Ginny turned around one final time and found him glaring at her, before spinning around and speaking quietly to his friend.

Ginny met Harry's gaze and grinned. "I'm fine, Harry. Just a little nervous is all," she responded in a sweet voice. "Where's Ron?"

Harry nodded his head towards Mr. Weasley, who, by the looks of it, was scolding Ron about something. Hermione, on the other hand, was giving Mrs. Weasley a warm smile, whispering a few words of comfort. "Talking with your parents," he answered.

Ginny held onto her bag until her knuckles turned white, mentally whining about how long they were taking just to get into the muggle car. Of course, she'd ridden one before, mainly because she would take them to the train station on the first day of Hogwarts. Her father would usually call up the Ministry for a few new ones. It was a very great experience for her.

Tonks cleared her throat and yelled, "Alright, in the car!"

* * *

The car ride was absolutely hell for Ginny. Ron thought it would be funny to open the window and flirt with girls that would cross the street when their car would stop. Hermione would simply smack him upside the head and complain about how stupidly moronic he was. Draco, who was also in the car, along with Blaise, would insult Ron about how foolish he was to even think that women found him attractive. This little comment made Ron jump to the back of the car and almost pummel the blonde Slytherin to a pulp. Luckily, Tonks and Ginny held him back, both of them being in the middle section of the car. The driver scowled as he saw Ron punching Draco's face in, anger and rage written in his eyes. Tonks yelled loudly and placed a binding spell on him, aggravated with the feud. She turned around and scolded her cousin, reprimanding him on his lack of sincerity and abundance of pride. Ginny merely looked out the window when this happened, not wanting to even glance at his face. 

Harry saw the tension between Ginny and Draco and immediately felt a pang of over-protectiveness. He thought that Draco had hurt Ginny in some way, making her feel uncontrollably scared or frightened of him. Sitting next to Ron, who was struggling with his bounds, Harry whispered in his ear, "Hey, do you reckon Gin's alright?"

Ron shifted his head a bit and answered, "Why? Did she say something?"

Right then, the car stopped suddenly at a red light, giving Ron the opportunity to flirt some more. He beckoned for Harry to open the window, which he did. Three beautiful blonde girls were crossing in front of them, giggling madly.

Ron grinned and yelled, "Morning, ladies!"

They stopped walking and looked at each other, identical grins on their faces. They walked up to the car and leaned over at the window, showing a bit too much skin. "Hi," they said in unison, their voices high and squeaky.

Hermione and Ginny rolled their eyes. Looking out eh window and ignoring their flirting, Ginny found the other car, where her father, the Ravenclaws and the Hufflepuffs were. She spotted Luna next to the window and waved, throwing her a smile. Luna waved back, but upon seeing Ron with the girls, she frowned and turned to face the front of car.

Ginny noticed the exchange and immediately turned to her brother. "Ronald!" she snapped, "what are you doing? I thought you were going to stop with the girls after Hermione had the baby!"

Everyone in the car froze.

Ginny threw a mischievous smirk and Hermione, signaling for her to go along. She did. Hermione put on a face of sadness. "How could you!" she wailed. "I don't think Harry Jr. would want you to be doing this! He's only three months, Ronald! Three months!"

The three girls looked at Hermione in sympathy. "Oh, Hon," cooed one of them. "Don't worry. You'll live."

The girl to the left gave Ron a huge smack in the head with her purse, surprised at how he didn't move at all. "Jerk!" she yelled. "Something is wrong with you!" They huffed and walked to the sidewalk, their hips swaying side to side. The car soon started up again, faster than before.

Ron growled. "Ginevra Molly Weasley!" he bellowed.

Harry rolled up the window and laughed hysterically, having Hermione also join him. "Baby -- You -- Ha -- Still -- Virgin -- Need -- Oxygen!"

Ginny snorted and giggled a little, earning a glare from her dearest brother. "I hate you, Gin," he spat, pouting heavily.

Ginny stuck her bottom lip out and ruffled Ron's hair. "Aww … is baby Ronald sad? Don't worry … I'm sure Harry Jr. will make you happy."

More roars of laughter were sent throughout the car, especially from the Slytherins. They were very amused with the turnout of the supposed flirting strategy that Ronald Weasley had planned.

Thankfully, the car came to a halt, stopping at a very long street, filled with houses that look exactly alike. They turned their heads to the right and found the house they were going to live in for the next three months and fifteen days.

Harry swallowed and asked, "Tonks, do they even know that we're here?"

Just as she would answer, another car rolled in just in front of them, a very happy Mr. Weasley driving it. "Well …" stuttered Tonks. "Yes?"

Harry whimpered slightly and opened the door to the car, ready for his fate with death. Tonks whispered the counter spell for Ron's bounds and soon he was also getting out of the car with Hermione and Ginny.

Draco scowled once more, causing Blaise to pinch him on the arm. Draco glared at him. "What?" asked Blaise innocently. "You were being a prat."

Everyone emptied out of the car and went to go and get their trunks. The sun hit on them hard, making them extremely hot and sweaty. The grass outside was a very green color and the flowers were blooming magnificently. Hermione took in a good amount of breath and grasped the handle to her bag. Heaving it upwards, she felt herself fall back with the impact, sending her to the floor.

Right before she could hit the concrete, someone took their one arm and placed it on her back. She cursed under her breath and stood up, looking at the person who prevented her from falling flat on her back. "Thanks, Zabini," she mumbled, now lugging her trunk behind her. She looked rather flustered and embarrassed at how a Slytherin managed to save a muggle-born, but said nothing about it.

Hermione walked side by side with Ginny as they walked up the footpath. "Ginny! Mione!" yelled a voice. The girls turned around and found a blonde haired girl with light blue eyes running towards them with a bright orange trunk. She finally reached them, out of breath. "I wish I could of ridden with you guys," she stated, catching her breath.

Hermione and Ginny smiled. "It's alright," replied Ginny. She looked around and found Terry Boot having a chat with Ron and Harry. "How does Terry feel about all of this?"

Luna shrugged. "Who cares? I'm spending the summer with you guys. My dad wanted us to go to Rome, but I didn't want to. I heard muggles bite over there," she said in a matter-of-fact tone.

Tonks was already at the door, ringing it loudly, her hair now a light daffodil color. It was waved around, as if she had live snakes for hair. It opened with a start, a happy Petunia smiling gaily. Taking one look at Tonks and the people behind her, a frown appeared on her pointed face. "May I help you?" she asked nastily.

Tonks disregarded the rudeness and said, "Hello, I'm Nymphadora Tonks. And I'm here to drop off the students. I don't think you were aware that they were coming, but now you are. As you've noticed, you house has grown larger from the inside. The rooms added are for _their _accommodation, not _yours_. Thank you very much!"

Tonks yelled for the kids to come in. "Get in!" she screeched, pushing through Petunia and walking into the house. Petunia, who had a shocked expression on her face, searched outside for any neighbors that would think this ambush was quite strange. Fortunately, everyone was still sleeping in late.

Tonks walked in, followed by Ginny, Hermione, and Luna. Ginny scanned the room and found tons of photos of a boy who looked way too big to even live. She rolled around her trunk and stopped at the other side of the living, waiting for Tonks' directions.

As if on cue, the overweight boy came running into the living room. He looked a lot thinner and leaner, but still quite chubby. His eyes widened as he saw all the students walk into the room. He squeaked loudly when he noticed the live Medusa standing in front of him. "Mummy," he sniveled. His eyes narrowed as his most hated cousin walked into the house. "What is _he _doing here?"

Harry threw him a smirk and walked over to Ginny, who was biting her lip awkwardly. Dudley then stared at Ginny. Looking her up and down, he stared at her enticingly, looking as if he was about to eat her up right then and there.

Still gazing at her tantalizing body, as he so thought it, a voice drawled directly at him. "Keep your eyes off what's mine."

Dudley broke the stare and looked up to find a tall muscular blonde boy glaring daggers at him. No one else was paying attention for they were too busy looking around the house. "Ex-Excuse me?" Dudley asked afraid.

"Don't so do as much as look at her," he said through clenched teeth. "She's mine."

Before Dudley could come up with a good retort, his father's booming voice echoed throughout the room. "What is _this_, Petunia?!"

* * *

Author's Note: Did you guys like? I really think this idea is pretty cool. I hope you liked it. Well, there will be more craziness and romance to come. This is a humor, so don't think by this chapter that it's going to be filled with Drama and stuff. (well, it will) .. bye !! 

As always - fawning over cheese,  
chalk & gatorade


	2. Swimming

**Chapter Two** - Swimming

Harry smiled gleefully at his very heavy uncle and said in an arrogant tone, "Hey, Uncle Vernon. Great day we're having, ay?"

Uncle Vernon's widened at the sight of his freakish nephew. "What -- What are _you _doing here?!" he asked angrily, pointing one of his sausage-like fingers at him.

Tonks plopped herself onto a rather large couch and felt herself engulf into the comfort. She was sinking into the sofa, her eyes widening. "It's eating me!" she exclaimed, struggling to stand up. Apparently, the family really broke in the couch. "Help!"

Hermione laughed and walked over to Tonks, hefting the poor girl up. "You alright?"

"Well, I best be going," Tonks said dismissively, heading for the door.

Aunt Petunia beat her to it and blocked her way. "You -- You don't expect us to let these -- these _monstrosities _stay at _our _home, do you!?" she asked shrilly.

Tonks tilted her head in concentration and replied, "Yes." She hastily pushed Aunt Petunia out of the way, walking out the door and heading for the car that Mr. Weasley was staying in.

Aunt Petunia closed the door shut and stared at the ten students in her living room and said in a faint voice, "Vernon, get their things." After her last statement, she fell to the floor, her head hitting the ground in a thump.

Uncle Vernon and Dudley were soon by her side, placing a large sweater underneath her head. They were too busy fawning over her to notice that the students were now following Harry to their rooms.

Ginny pushed through Ron and Hermione, who were talking vigorously about house elves without hair, and beside Harry. "Harry, will we be having our own rooms?" she asked, her eyes wide in curiosity.

Harry shook his head. "Nope. All the rooms are assigned as I've heard. It's two of the same gender in each room. I reckon you, Luna and Hermione will be staying together since there's an odd number of girls. I'll probably bunk with Terry and Ron. Malfoy and Zabini will get their own room, too."

Ginny nodded and looked around in awe. "This is bloody great, Harry. I wish they could extend my house," she said fascinated.

Harry leaned in and whispered in her ear, "If I ever find out the spell they used, you'll be the first I'll call."

Ginny giggled lightly and continued to follow him up a black marble staircase and into a large lavish living room, doors surrounding it. Each door had either two or three names engraved in it, to show which room each guest will be staying in. Harry dumped his trunk on the marble ground and took in the room. It was beautiful. It was pure black and white, even the furniture, flowers, table, everything.

Hermione nudged Ron in the ribs and pointed to Luna's trunk. "It's the brightest thing in the room," she said quietly.

Draco snorted. "Not if you count Weasley's hair," he sneered.

Hermione shot him a hard glare and looked back at Harry, who was staring at all of them. "Alright," he started, "everyone can just go and find their rooms. But, before you do, I just want to tell you a few things. My aunt, uncle and cousin hate everything to do with magic. And when I say everything, I mean everything. I doubt they'll be coming up here to do anything to us, so I suggest you don't tell them that we don't have our wands. That's the only way we can threaten them into doing anything we want them to do." Ron and Terry grinned. "Well, you guys can go now."

Ginny bit her lip and hauled around her trunk, looking for a door with her name on it. She finally spotted it and gasped at what she saw.

_Ginevra Weasley_

_Susan Boones_

_Hannah Abbot_

She spun around incredulously and looked at Hermione and Luna. "We're not in the same room!" she screamed loudly, gaining everyone's attention. "What the bloody hell is that?"

Hermione looked at her door and gasped too, just realizing that Ginny's name wasn't on it. "What the …"

Luna looked apologetic. "Oh, Gin-girl," she whispered. "maybe they've made a mistake. We could always call up Dumbledore."

"We can't," interrupted Harry. "We're not allowed to contact anyone in the wizarding world, unless they're here in the muggle world."

Ginny sighed and looked at her two roommates. "It's not that I don't like you guys. It's just … I was hoping to bunk with my best friends, you know?"

Hannah smiled knowingly. "It's okay, Gin. We understand." She motioned to the door. "Shall we go in?"

Susan stepped forward and grasped the handle. She swung the door open and sauntered inside, Ginny and Hannah trailing behind her.

The room was a very nice and cozy bedroom. It had three full-sized beds on each of the four sides, equipped with its own nightstand, bed trunk and covers. Ginny's bed was lined with white and pink and a touch of lavender. Susan's bed was gold and red, the Gryffindor colors. Hannah's, on the other hand, was a light blue and a light yellow. Their colors combined together and made the room look absolutely homey.

Ginny walked over to her bed and dumped her trunk onto it, causing the poor bag to bounce up and done continuously. She looked around her area of the room and smiled contentedly, loving the colors that they chose for her.

"Hey, Gin, are you planning to do any studying this summer?" asked a very ambitious Hannah Abbot. She was wearing a plain jumper with a pair of faded jeans.

Ginny laughed. "Are you kidding me? I'm going to go absolutely barmy if I turn into another Hermione," she answered.

Hannah and Susan giggled. "So, any new boys?" asked Susan, sitting on the bed and yawning. Her dark red hair matched with her blue t-shirt and dark blue skirt.

Ginny sighed. "Um … no."

"Aww, that's too bad. Susan here has got herself a charming young bloke," teased Hannah, earning a glare from Susan.

Ginny spun around, her eyes wide. "Who?"

Susan opened her mouth to answer, but before she could, the door burst open and revealed three half naked boys. "They've charmed the house so we've got a pool!" exclaimed Ron, jumping up and down like a maniac. He had on orange swim trunks, reminding Ginny of Luna's bag.

Harry smiled evilly. "You should of seen the look of Dudley's face when he accidentally fell into it! It was priceless! Deserves a prize, it does!" He was clad in dark purple trunks, with snitches plastered all over them.

Terry grinned madly. "Any of you lovely ladies ready to join us?" he asked in his smooth tone. He was sporting black swim trunks, making him look even more bad then he was.

All three girls rolled their eyes and shooed the boys of their room. "Let's go swimming!" said a very happy Ginny.

* * *

Ginny walked down the marble staircase, Hannah and Susan right behind her, and through the kitchen. They didn't even bother to say hello to Aunt Petunia or Uncle Vernon, for the two were two busy doing something else or at least trying to look like they were doing something else. Ginny stepped onto the patio and immediately ran towards the pool. Lifting up her feet in midair and feeling herself fall into the surface of the water, she squealed crazily. 

Hannah and Susan were laughing behind her, just walking up towards the boys. Terry, at the moment, was sun bathing. He had some sort of foil contraption laying on his neck. Harry and Ron were trying to kill a slug with a magnifying glass. They cackled like evil villains when they found the slug shrinking into the concrete ground.

Ginny resurfaced and looked to her left, finding Hermione and Luna giggling with lemonade in their hands. Hoisting herself out of the pool, she walked over to them, with her one piece black bathing suit. "Hey, guys!" she said happily.

Hermione beamed. "Hey, Gin! Luna and I were just talking about --"

"-- How rare red Augureys are and why they look so much like birds," finished Luna, a nervous laugh now following her sentence.

Ginny looked at them skeptically, but shrugged it off and sat down. "What are you guys doing?" she asked sweetly, looking over at the book that Hermione was holding. "A romance novel? What's that?"

"Well, it's a muggle text. It's basically about love and a whirlwind of twists and turns. The plot is always original … It's great!" answered Hermione, flipping the page and lying back into her sun chair.

Ginny sighed and tucked a wet piece of hair behind her right ear. "So, Luna, what are you doing?"

Luna let out a breath and shrugged. "Nothing, really. I was planning on swimming but decided against it. I heard that dogs hide out in the pool and then attack when you least expect it. I find it strange. How on earth can you not spot a live muggle dog in a pool?"

Ginny smiled. "Right, Luna," she said in a sarcastic voice. "Dogs are just … great."

Luna giggled.

"Hey, Ginger!" yelled a deep and hoarse voice.

Ginny looked straight ahead and found a thin Dudley Dursley running her way. He had a dozen red roses in his arms, a huge grin plastered on his face. "Ginger! Ginger!"

He finally reached her and shoved the roses into her hands. "These are for you," he said in a happy tone, a true smile on his face.

Ginny looked up at him then realized that he kind of look like Neville. He had chubby cheeks and a nice smile. He also acted clumsy and shy. "Thank you," Ginny said softly.

Dudley took a seat next to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Planning to swim today?" he asked kindly.

Ginny laughed. "I think I've already swam," she said jokingly.

Dudley looked at her soaked body and laughed too. "Little wet there?"

Ginny gazed down at the roses and sighed. "These are beautiful. Dudley, is it?"

"Yes."

"I love them. Roses are my favorite kind of flower, next to gardenias of course," Ginny said dreamily.

"That's nice, Ginger."

Ginny looked up at him. "My name's Ginny," said in a matter-of-fact tone.

Dudley leaned in on her ear and whispered, "I know. I like _Ginger _better."

Ginny snickered and opened her mouth to say something, but a cruel and mocking voice interrupted their lovely conversation. "Where'd you get the flowers, Dursley? Have your _mummy _pick them out for you?"

Dudley looked away, red with embarrassment.

Luna spoke up first. "Do you always have to come at the most nicest times? Bloody hell, Malfoy, you're almost like your father. Didn't he die because he _accidentally _stumbled upon the Dark Lord's secret meeting?" she asked nastily, raising an eyebrow.

Draco clenched his teeth. "That's right. He died after your mother was sent to St. Mungo's. Lovegood's are known to be crazy, are they not?"

Luna narrowed her eyes and stood up, facing Draco. "How dare you speak about my mother like that. She was a good woman. She didn't deserve what was given to her. You speak as if you're on the Dark Side." Luna pursed her lips. "Remember, _Malfoy_, the _Light _Side is the side that is protecting you. Don't forget that!" She shoved past him and ran back into the house, her hands wiping away tears.

Ginny and Hermione looked at each other, both sympathetic towards their best friend. Ginny placed the flowers on the nearest glass table and stood up. "Mione, Dudley, you guys want to go inside?" she asked, ignoring the two Slytherins in front of her.

Dudley nodded and held out his hand to help Hermione up. Hermione threw him a grateful smile and hoisted her body upwards.

Harry's voice stopped them. "Is Dudley actually helping someone!?" he yelled from the other side of the pool. "That's the first I've ever seen him be nice!"

Dudley scowled. "Leave me alone, Harry!" he bellowed.

Blaise snorted. "You and Potter hate each other?" he asked.

Dudley looked at Blaise. "We've hated each other for years. I don't think anything can change that," he replied, still holding on to Hermione's hand.

Ginny grew impatient and shoved threw both Slytherins, leaving Dudley and Hermione behind. Hermione watched as her best friend left wet footprints on the ground.

Hermione looked at Dudley and said, "I never thought you could be so kind. I think Harry was a bit wrong about you."

Dudley gave her a lopsided smile. "I guess. It's just, I was born to hate him. His parents hated mine and well … you know."

"No one asked for your life story," snapped Draco, thoroughly annoyed that Ginny had left him.

Hermione glared at him. "Do you _have _to start with everybody? Merlin, Malfoy, you're a bloody wanker! Dudley has done nothing to you!"

"He's done a bloody lot if you ask me," retorted Draco.

"No one cares if you're jealous or not. It's _over_, Malfoy. _You _blew it. Don't go blowing it _again_!" she hissed, dragging Dudley by the arm and away from them.

Hermione stalked out of the there, ignoring Dudley's cries of pain. She was about to walk by the kitchen, when Aunt Petunia stopped short in front of her. "How dare you!?" the thin woman yelled. "Unhand my son!"

Hermione rolled her eyes and dropped her hand, placing them now on her hips. "Better?" she asked sarcastically, very irritated at the moment.

Dudley sighed. "Mum! Stop it! She was just walking with me!" he protested.

Aunt Petunia's face turned soft. "Oh, Diddykins, what did this freak do to you? Did she put some sort of curse on you, love? You can tell mummy."

Dudley's face grew hot. "I'm not a child, Mum!" he bellowed.

Hermione jerked back, stunned by his sudden scream. She thought Dudley would simply shrug it off or listen to his mother, but apparently, he wanted to take initiative.

"_Bloody _hell!"

Aunt Petunia gasped.

Obviously, Hermione assumed, that his was the first time that Dudley has ever really cursed before.

"Stop treating me as if I'm four! I can take care of myself!" He grabbed Hermione by the hand and began walking away from his mother. "Let's go, Hermione!"

Hermione looked back and smirked at Aunt Petunia, the woman's face extremely surprised and shocked. She thought it was quite fun being bad.

* * *

Ginny strode into Luna and Hermione's room, finding her blonde friend's face stuffed in a pillow. "Bloody pillock! Always thinks he's right!" she screeched, bashing the poor mattress. 

Ginny grimaced. "Lu - Luna?" she asked in a timid tone. "Are you okay?"

Luna sniffled and lifted her head, so Ginny could now see her tear streaked face. "How could you be in love with such a bastard?! How?!"

Ginny heaved a sigh and sat down on the bed. "I've already told you, Luna."

"Tell me again!"

Ginny looked at her best friend, her eyes now glossy. "Love knows no boundaries, Luna. I can't help but love him. He's the one that holds my purity, my heart, my smile. I can't fathom the idea of life without him. He's my rock. He keeps my sturdy. Things may have happened and relationships may have faded, but it still doesn't change how I feel about him."

"I say you choose Dudley over him. At least the bloke is nicer," Luna said bitterly.

"I love him. I can't - nor will I - ever change that," Ginny finished, pride in her voice.

Luna looked at her, sympathy now replacing the anger in her eyes. "Ginny, if you say you love him, then why did you break it off?"

"You know why. You know what he _did _with her."

"More like what he _had _to do with her."

"I hate her. I hate how she thinks she can manipulate him to be something he doesn't want to ever be. I hate how she has connections between her father and his. I can't help but think that he actually obliged to do _that _with her - especially since we were together."

"Talk to him, Gin," Luna said in a soft tone, "talk to him and see."

"I thought you hated him."

"I do, Gin. I do," Luna whispered, "but, I love you more."

* * *


	3. Everyone's View On Things

**

* * *

**

Chapter Three - Everyone's View On Things

* * *

Harry laughed maniacally as he watched the slug burn into bits. "Ha! It is dead!" he yelled in a proud voice. "To us!"

Ron snorted and screamed, "To us!"

Terry, who peeked from behind the huge foil around his neck, stated, "You guys are bloody dumb. At least have some decency to shut your traps. I'm sun bathing!"

Ron rolled his eyes and proceeded with his slug burning, as Harry watched Malfoy and Zabini out of the corner of his eyes. They were lounging around on the other side of the pool, where Hermione, Luna and Ginny once were. They were talking quietly about something. "Hey, you reckon Malfoy and Zabini are up to something?"

Harry looked over at them. "I don't think so. They're not _that _stupid to go and plan something … and what's the point? We're in the muggle world, they can't do anything," he explained.

"That's true," said Ron, "but you've got to admit, they look as if their plotting."

Taking another glance at the two Slytherins, Harry nodded in agreement. Malfoy was hunched up next to Zabini, who's hand was on his shoulder. Either they were lovers or something was up. Harry thought the second reason was best. "I guess his just mad because of what happened to his mum."

Ron shrugged. "I'd be mad if _anything _happened to _my _mum," he stated, "I already feel bad about Luna's mother. I can't believe she's gone … well … you know."

Harry sighed. "She seems alright with it. She doesn't look like she's sad."

"First off, you guys are stupid," retorted Terry, "and second, she's definitely sad, but she's not showing it. She wants to stay strong for her mother."

Harry and Ron looked confused. "Huh?" they asked in unison.

Terry rolled his eyes, tucked away his sun bathing device, and sat next to the boys. "Now, what I'm about to explain is quite perplexing, but I need you guys to try and follow, okay?" he asked slowly.

Harry and Ron nodded eagerly, leaning in to listen.

"Since the beginning of time, women were always quite the baffling race …"

* * *

"Is that what you want to be? A psychologist?" asked a very interested Dudley, sitting in the living room, a happy Hermione sitting in front of him. 

"I'd love to be a psychologist, but I want something to do with magic, you know?" she asked, "I just want to mix the two. I mean … I can't just shove away magic for the rest of my life."

Dudley nodded. "I know what you mean. I've always wanted to be a zoologist, even though I'm afraid of a few animals. I made a huge mistake at school and well … my grades aren't too good and my reputation isn't very nice. Let's just say things got out of hand when I was fifteen."

Hermione gave him a sad smile. "Harry told me that you smoked," she said quietly, making sure his mother (who was in the kitchen) wasn't listening, "why did you do that?"

Dudley shrugged ashamedly. "I don't know," he answered, "I guess I just wanted to fit in. Harry's got his magic and I've got nothing."

"You've got so much, Dudley," Hermione said reassuringly, "you've got friends now, good ones. You've got this whole summer to change. I can help you if you want. Have you quit smoking? Have you stopped bullying others?"

He sighed. "I never thought smoking could be so addictive. It's amazing how my parents can't smell the soot off me. I'm beginning to think that they're just ignoring it."

Hermione placed her arm over his. "Ginny, Luna and I will help you," she said softly, "don't worry. We're your friends now and we'll always catch you when you fall."

He smiled.

* * *

"Who does he think he is?! A bloody _hero _or something?!" Draco hissed viciously, sitting on the pool sun chair. "He thinks he can just take whatever he wants?!" 

Blaise rolled his eyes. "Shut up," he snapped, "you don't know what you're talking about. He's not _stealing _her if that's what your stubborn mind is brooding on and on about."

"Yeah right," he said sardonically, "you see the way he looks at her. It's like he wants to eat her. Bloody hell, only _I _can eat her!"

"If I may be blunt," started Blaise, "you _were _eating someone else," he added amusedly.

Draco glowered at him. "I _had _to," he growled, "Gin knows that."

"If you loved her," sighed Blaise, "you wouldn't of done it in the first place."

"An heir is the only way I can weasel out of this whole _second in command _business, Blaise. Don't contradict my decisions. _I _make them, not you," he snarled.

Blaise shook his head and stood up. He looked down at his friend and stated, "You think you're helping others around you, but the only thing you're doing is hurting them. I can hear her heart breaking, Draco. I can see the tears she's fighting back. This isn't helping her."

Draco stared at him.

"It's _killing _her."

* * *

-- **_End Of Chapter Three_** --

* * *


End file.
